transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Counteroffer
Sunstreaker can be found way out in the middle of the fields, beside a clay pigeon trap. Well these /pigeons/ are a little more advanced than the Terran kind, a lot larger, and not made of clay at all. Why, they're not even pigeons. The trap slings 5 at a time, and Sunny struggles to nail them all with his rifle. It hums audibly as it overheats, and he holds it aside to cool off. He'd summoned Sideswipe out here not too long ago. Well, Sideswipe didn't /have/ to come, Sunny allowed him that, seeing as he'd been in the med bay. "Hey." Maybe Sideswipe has been out here a while. Who knows. Maybe he's been off in the fields thinking. Or maybe he just got here. Either way, he's finally decided to make his presence known. And it is not even the overly loud and complex style that he usually would be doing this. Nope, instead, he's just saying one simple word and not even dissing his brother about the lack of shooting skill. Nope. Instead, he offers advice. "Ya' hesitatin' t'long. Ya' gotta' shoot in front of it." Sunstreaker doesn't turn to face him just yet, grimacing as he looks down the scope at more flying discs. The advice earns a grunt, initially. But he takes it. It's a few more tries before he shatters all five in a row, and finally turns to lean on the gun stock. "I was never great with this ranged stuff," he admits. "Thanks." Sunny gets straight to the point, as he doesn't like wasting time or emotions on this sort of thing. "I know I said it on the radio but maybe it'll mean more if I say it in person. I'm sorry I... lost my temper." His expression hardens. "I should not have called you those things. I know you're an Autobot, just like me... And I know what you mean about all th' slaggin' charity work we do for free. Ya' just... heh, ya' get under my paint. But that's no excuse." For all that it's worth Sunny /does/ appear genuinely bummed by this. "I didn't mean ta' make ya' run away. What kinda' brother am I?" "Ya' a fraggin' idiot. But that's my favorite kinda' brother, ya' fraggin' idiot." Sideswipe is too young and too sexy to be trying to hold grudges. And that's why it seems like he's not even worried about this entire thing. "Look. We brothers. We twins. We 'posed t' fight." Sideswipe shrugs but there's a smile there too. "'Course, it'd be cool if I could actually hold a torch t' ya' when it comes t' th' whole..." And Sideswipe punches lightly at the air to help explain things. "An' I ain't run away. I tol' ya', I was tryin' t' liberate Crystal City." "That's my story an' I'm stickin' t' it." Sunstreaker's grim look lightens a bit. "I get we're supposed ta', but ya' fraggin' scare me sometimes, with all the slag you pull." He pauses when Sideswipe mentions liberation, then gestures expansively. "Y'see, you still don't even see the danger in that! Or maybe you do." His optics narrow slightly. "Fine, that'll be your story. But ya' gotta' promise me you'll... I dunno', punch a drone in the training room a few times before speeding off in to 'con territory. Seriously. Promise me." "And you /can/ hold a torch, ya' dumbaft. Ya' just need some polish." Sideswipe narrows his optics and holds his hands up. "What? Come on, Lambro. Those drones are scrap an' ya' know it. They 'bout as outdated as Kup." Sideswipe gives a dismissive wave with his hand. "Counteroffer. Next time I get pissed, we'll spar. Ya' can show me some moves an' I can teach ya' how t' block 'em... with my face." Sideswipe wanders closer to his brother and reaches out with a hand to plant it on his shoulder. "Thanks for comin' for me. Seriously." Sideswipe then raises a finger. "Ya' tell anyone I said that an' I'll make sure ya' paint looks like a fraggin' rainbow th' next time ya' recharge." Sunstreaker folds his arms and vents a sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll try t'... shunt my anger into training. /Try/. Don't expect to get off scot-free when one of your frackin' pranks explodes in my face." Sunny brightens further when Sideswipe actually thanks him, and he can't help but laugh at the threat. "Yeah, ya' got it." He tosses Sides his rifle. "Show me s'more."